Rolling in the deep Songfic
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Asu: un songfic hecho rápidamente :) / Inner: hecho en clases :D / Asu: ni me lo recuerdes que casi me mata la profesora / NEEE bueno aqui les dejo el song fic es la vision de Sakura de todo lo ocurrido con sasuke y naruto [Pro-SakuNaru/Anti-SakuSasu]


_Hola!_

_Bueno este es un song-fic así que dudo hacer una continuación, pero si algo sale así será :D y bueno les dejo aquí el songfic, espero que les guste y eso Enjoy!_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**Hay un fuego comenzando en mi corazón,**_

_**Alcanzando un nivel que me saca de la oscuridad,**_

Desde que él se marcho mi vida se volvió una pesadilla, problema tras problema mi vida se veía inútil, que solo una persona se fuera provoco que todo tipo de problemas se produjeran, pero un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a hacer latir mi moribundo corazón, y al pasar los años por fin pude ver lo equivocada que estaba.

_**Finalmente te puedo ver tan claro como el cristal,**_

_**Adelante, traicióname y yo expondré toda tu mierda,**_

Finalmente me daba cuenta de todo los errores que cometí, todas las cosas de las cuales me arrepentía, por ejemplo, el haberle dicho al Uchiha que lo amaba, ya que solo fueron palabras que se las llevo el viento, palabras que no significaron nada para él y que ahora tras su traición el valía lo mismo que esas palabras, ahora no tendría piedad, todo lo que hice por él y, ¿Cómo me lo pago?, intentando asesinarme, bueno ya que me traiciono ahora sería mi turno.

**Observa cómo me voy con cada pedazo tuyo,**

**No subestimes las cosas que hare,**

Estaba a solo unos metros de mi, observándome atentamente, me había interpuesto entre él y Naruto, quien me gritaba que me fuera de ahí, pero ya que, no lo haría, no dejaría que Naruto se siguiera sacrificando por una promesa que yo misma rompería, ya que lo destruiría, haría que el sufriera lo mismo que yo, y esta vez estaba dispuesta a todo.

**Las cicatrices de tu amor, me recuerdan lo nuestro,**

**Me mantienen pensando que lo tuvimos casi todo,**

Su rostro que mostraba una sonrisa, una sonrisa burlona, todo lo que él había hecho sabía que en mi interior me dolía, pero ya debía comenzar a arreglar todo ese problema que nos abrumaba, a pesar de que le podría haber dado todo él lo rechazo y ahora mi corazón tenía un nuevo dueño.

**Las cicatrices de tu amor, me dejan sin aliento,**

**No puedo evitar sentirlo,**

Y aunque el intentara protegerme, no podía borrar esas cicatrices que marcaban mi corazón y que lamentaba tener ya que yo las había provocado al enamorarme como una estúpida hasta el punto de hacer idioteces por él.

**Pudimos haberlo tenido todo,**

**(Vas a desear no haberme conocido jamás),**

Rápidamente acumule chakra en mi puño y le pegue al suelo, partiendo este, sentí como Naruto rápidamente se acercaba a mí, pero no podía permitir que el matara al nuevo dueño de mi corazón, debía proteger a Naruto, ya que el tuvo la oportunidad de tenerlo todo y la desperdicio ahora deseara jamás haberme conocido, ya que me volveré su peor pesadilla.

**Girando en el fondo,**

**(Lagrimas caerán giraran en el fondo),**

Todas las lagrimas que en algún momento derrame por el ahora se habían secado, no había nada más para llorar solo debía terminar con todo, para comenzar de nuevo.

**Tuviste mi corazón en tus manos**

**Y jugaste con el latido,**

Y no me importaba mas nada, solo debía hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho… tuvo lo que tanto anhelaba Naruto…mi corazón, pero aun así no le significo nada y ahora seria de quien tanto lo anhelo y deseo, que se que a pesar de todo me seguiría amando y que me apoyaría…

**Cariño, no tengo ninguna historia que contar,**

**Pero he escuchado una tuya y voy a hacer que tu cabeza arda,**

Deje todo atrás todo lo que alguna vez vivimos juntos, aquellas misiones y salidas en equipo, aquel amor que alguna vez sentí por él, además de aquellas peleas idiotas con Ino y mi idea de alejar a Naruto, ahora todo es pasado y ahí se mantendrá, en el pasado, no volveré a revivirla pero antes de que comience mi nueva vida diré algunas cosas sobre el que lo harán ver sus errores.

**Piensa en mí, en lo más profundo de tu desesperación,**

**Haciendo un hogar allá abajo que seguro no compartiré,**

Ahora comenzare mi nueva vida, dejando mi pasado atrás, corrigiendo cada error y iniciare las cosas que tanto anhele y al fin poder concretar todos mis planes en los que él no está incluido

**Lanza tu alma a través de cada puerta abierta,**

**Cuenta tus bendiciones para que encuentres lo que buscas,**

Sacrifico todo por algo que a final de cuentas no logro, a pesar de que era su primer objetivo no escucho a su mente que a gritos le decía que debía detenerse, cegado por la venganza daño a todos sus amigos y no logro nada.

**Transforma mi dolor en preciado oro**

**Me pagas con la misma moneda y cosechas lo que siembras**

Ahora todo el dolor que me provoco se lo devolveré con creces, para que sepa como sufrí, pero algo peor aun (para él), hare que sufra lo mismo que sufrió Naruto, quien no se merecía nada de esto y todo lo que hizo se le irá en su contra.

**Pudimos haberlo tenido todo,**

**(Vas a desear no haberme conocido jamás),**

Rápidamente me acerque, aunque mi mente estaba inundada de recuerdos mi corazón estaba más que claro, sin previo aviso y ante la sorpresa de Naruto, golpee, un gran puñetazo sobre su mejilla derecha, quizás escuche un hueso o dos, pero no me importaba, la fuerza de esto hizo que cayera a unos metros, alejado de nosotros.

**Girando en el fondo,**

**(Lagrimas caerán giraran en el fondo),**

De pronto sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban, asustada me voltee para ver a un Naruto, quien rápidamente me abrazo hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho y suplicándome que me fuera, que a pesar de todo yo debía estar lejos, por mi bien, que si algo me pasaba el se sentiría la peor persona del mundo.

**Tuviste mi corazón en tus manos,**

**Y jugaste con el latido,**

Pero la risa macabra del Uchiha nos hizo dirigir la mirada hacia él, sin soltarme Naruto beso mi frente y después me soltó pero dio unos pasos dejando a su espalda.

-Yo te protegeré Sakura-chan- susurro Naruto, Mi Naruto…


End file.
